what do you want?
by ayakayasha
Summary: a member of squad 7 is being fallowed by a strang figure. who are they, and just what is it that they want?


"Ayaka

"Ayaka...? Hey...AYAKA!!" You throw an apple from the tree you're sitting in and it hits Naruto in the head. "What the hell you screaming about now Naruto?" you ask. "Weeeellllll…… I was just hoping…… if you would tell me the answer to Kakashi's new training assignment, I mean you get it and I never understand anything that guy says to us." You look at him, giving him your 'you're a hopeless idiot you know that?' look and say bluntly, "No. You're always asking either me or Sakura to help you with everything when you're always boasting that you're going to be better than any of us and surpass all the hokages. I see no reason to give you any answers, do it yourself." Now Naruto looks kind of ticked, he raises a shaking fist to your and screams, "Well forget you then, I'll just do it myself." And walks off in a huff. You jump down from your spot in the tree and start to look concerned. 'Was I a little too hard on him?' you think to your self for a minute, "Nah, he needs to learn on his own… oh man, it's getting late, better find something to eat. I don't really feel like going home, so I guess I better find a clear spot around here… I'd rather sleep under the stars anyway."

Later that night you wake up to the sound some one nearby, you cautiously wonder through the trees to see who it is. "Naruto?!" Naruto stands there, ready to collapse from exhaustion; it seemed that he was training all night. He starts to mumble, "He, hehe, he, almost got it, can't stop yet, just one more time...…" "Naruto!" Naruto had fallen and was out; he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. "You idiot, you ran yourself ragged and you can't stay out here, if you get sick, it brings us all down… you never think things through do you?" And with that you picked him up and took him to his house hoping to find it unlocked, it wasn't. "Great now what? Huh I guess I have no choice." You decide to take him to your house. As soon as you get there you throw him on your bed thinking, 'this moron is more trouble then he's worth, man am I going to hear about this in the morning.' You grab a pillow and blanket from a nearby closet and get him all set for bed, then you scribble something on a piece of paper and set your alarm. "You owe me one for this, and if I find out that you touch anything I'll kill you for it later." Then you went out the door and back to your spot in the training grounds intending to go back to sleep, but later gave up and spent the rest of the night patrolling the village.

BZZZT, BZZZT, BZZZT!! Click. "What the…" Naruto woke up to a strange alarm clock and found himself to be in an unfamiliar apartment, he looked over to find a piece of paper with his name on it, 'Naruto, feel free to eat a SMALL breakfast and take a shower, trust me you'll need it. Anyway, meet up with everyone by noon at the academy, leave the door unlocked, and please DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!! Ayaka.' "Wait so I'm at Ayaka's house and she's not here? What happened last night? ….. Wait a minute… that's right I clasped from training, guess she found my lying there and decided to bring me to her house. Wait then were is she?" Naruto looked around to find that the house was indeed empty. "Oh well guess I better get ready to go."

"Hey Sasuke, you seen the idiot anywhere yet?" Sasuke looks at you like 'why ask me' but simply says no and walks away. "Geeze, he's as cold as ever. You'd think he could be a little nicer to his own teammate too." You turn around and bump in to Neji Huga, and just so you know his attitude is no better, in fact it's been said to be worse. "Watch where you're going Yasha, or you might not ever walk again." (FYI Yasha is your last name.) "I'm sorry." You say, "But I think that with you supposedly being able to see 360 degrees all-around yourself you wouldn't have the ability to bump in to other people." As you laugh to yourself and think he might try to pick a good fight, he's envisioning how he's going to beat you to a pulp. Just as he's about to start a fight with you he was called away for some reason, "_Man I wanted a good wake me up too._" "Oh there you are." You turn around… it's Kakashi. "Were you looking for me?" you ask. "Yes, you don't happen to know were Naruto is would you?" "_Oh great if HE finds out that the idiot's at my place he'll NEVER let me live it down, and to top it off Naruto going to get the wrong impression and talk about it for months!_" "Uh, how should I know, I don't keep tabs on him." Kakashi looks at you suspiciously trying to pull the truth out of you, but you hold a firm straight face and gives up by shrugging. Then Hinata of all people walks up and has to open her big mouth. "Um… but Ayaka didn't you… uh… take him somewhere last night. I was on a walk… and thought, I saw you carry him on your back. It looked like you were taking him to… well… to your house." Now you start to panic, as you slowly turn to face Kakashi he gets the _**LOOK**_ on his face, the same look he gets on his face when he reads Make-Out Paradise! "Why was he at YOUR house Ayaka, did some thing happen between the two of you?" **"OF CORSE NOT! WHAT IN THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA? I WAS OUT LAST NIGHT AND FOUND HIM COLLAPSED FROM TRAINING. I TRIED TO TAKE HIM TO HIS PLACE BUT IT WAS LOCKED SO I LEFT HIM AT MINE AND WENT BACK OUT. THERE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU PERVERTED JONIN?!" **you turn and storm off. All you hear is Hinata trying to apologize and Kakashi slightly chuckling to himself. "I swear I'm killing him one of these days, and that's the last time I try to help someone other then myself. I should have learned by now to mind my own business and keep to myself."

Then you hear some one running to you, you decide it's better to try to out run them. (As if you need to try, no one's faster then you, duh.) After a while of running you still can't lose him, so you take it to the trees but still can't shake him off your tail. You turn to face the annoying pest and intend to tell him off, but it ends up being Naruto that was chasing you all this time! "What in all the hell do you want?! Can't people just learn to leave me alone today?!" despite wasting all that energy chasing after you he _still _has the energy to yell back. (Of course.) "Hey don't get mad at me, you're the one that was running around like a maniac. I almost lost you at lest 5 times!" "That was the point of me running from you, idiot." "Oh yeah, then if I'm such an idiot how come I remembered your birthday and you didn't!" You looked at him shocked you think to yourself, 'I haven't told anyone about that, how did Naruto find out?' then to your surprise Naruto reaches out his hand to give you a present. "Here. I've been trying to give you this." You take the small box from his hand and open it to find a ticket for a free ramen at the noodle shop. 'I should have known.' He starts scratching the back of his head nervously, "I… uh… I couldn't think of any thing else to get you so…. anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You look to see a huge idiotic grin on his face, but you don't seem to care. At lest he tried, right? "Uh, thanks." His grin gets bigger. "Don't mention it; I've got a bunch of these things, so it's no problem, hehe."


End file.
